pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Sky Islands
, 5 |previous = Desert |next = Winter Island |mode = *Team Fight *Deathmatch *Campaign |size = M''' |theme = Sky_Islands_-_Pixel_Gun_3D_Soundtrack |Theme = Floating Islands |enemies = 30 |released = 3.0.0 |imagecaption = in the Map Selection. |popularity = }} The '''Sky Islands is a map introduced in the 3.0.1 update. It is the 3rd level in Block World in Campaign. It is also a Multiplayer Map that can be found in Team Fight and Deathmatch. Appearance It takes place of 3 floating islands, all located above an ocean. The largest island contains a rocky mountain with a huge path, making it easier to reach into the other side of the island, two small forests, some grass, a waterfall, a very big tree and a tree house located under the leaves of the biggest tree. The medium sized island is mostly inside a rocky cave. There are a couple of trees and some grass in that island. There are some leaves and bushes on the top of the rocky cave. Inside the rocky cave, there is a natural column, which has a waterfall. The smallest island doesn't contain much. It only contains a small forest and a couple of tiny rocky places. Between the largest island and the medium sized island, there are 2 wooden bridge stairways connecting both islands. Between the largest and the smallest islands, there are rocky platforms, which eases the path between both islands. Between the medium sized island and the smallest island, like between the largest and the smallest islands, there are also rocky platforms, except that they are placed like a stairway. As of the 12.1.0 update, the Sky Islands were slightly modified, adding a tunnel, a smaller cut path between the rocks, colorful flowers, and butterflies. Enemies *Flying Pig *Parallel Runner *Skeleton Runner *Blue Zombie *White Bird *Peashooter Boss *Zombie Flying Pig Boss Hidden Currency Hidden Coin * The hidden Coin is somewhat difficult to obtain, as it is on top of the cave's left entrance, which is high up. Players will need either the Ninja Tabi, Berserk Boots, Jetpack or a weapon that can be used for a Rocket Jump to get to the top. When you are up there, players should see it on a small stone pillar. Hidden Gem * The hidden Gem is on top of the giant tree that the tree house is on. To get it players can use a weapon that can Rocket Jump to get on top of the main mountain. Then Rocket Jump onto the tree. Story Newbie and the Female Survivor leave the Desert and proceed to the Sky Islands by traveling on a bridge. Once they get there, they decide to find a place to rest. They are then ambushed by monsters once they get to the cave. Strategy Campaign * Take out enemies from high places, such as the large tree. Note that it is recommended to equip a Sniper weapon in order to do so. * Stay away from the enemies. Sky Islands is a large map, so you have enough space to fight them from distances. ** Note that it is really easy to fall off the map. Be careful where you are keeping distance. * Sometimes, a decent amount of enemies appear on the smallest island. Take them out with a Heavy weapon. *Don't get too close, as the monsters will hit you. *Kill the monsters as quickly as possible, since you earn a star by killing monsters quickly. Do not rush it, though. *Use pets, as a minor/major backup for killing. *Follow the yellow arrow that appears once there are 5 enemies left, in order to kill the enemies quicker. *Conserve your ammunition by aiming for the head. This method is also useful for killing monsters quicker. *Use Armor. If you have a decent amount of armor, you will not have to worry about getting damaged, because you can get 3 stars even if you ended with a damaged armor. This doesn't apply to Health, however. *The enemies aren't slightly tough in this level, so you can equip the weapons with a decent amount of damage. *Use gadgets, where the enemies will primarily prioritize to hit like the Christmas Tree Turret. *Verify if there are enemies behind you, in order to save yourself from ambushing enemies. Multiplayer * Take out enemies from high places, such as the large tree. Note that it is recommended to equip a Sniper weapon in order to do so. * Strafe and dodge as many projectiles as you can. Mainly, those carry traits like Burning. * Do not stand still. Standing still will make it very easy for other players to kill you. Changelog 3.0.1 * Initial release. 3.8.0 * The earliest appearance of the female survivor from Campaign was spotted in the map. 4.3.0 - 4.6.0 * The map was added to the Campaign. 5.2.0 * The lighting of the map was changed (along with many other maps) due to major performance issues on some devices. 6.0.0 * Vines were added to many areas of the map, the islands in the background were removed. 8.0.0 * Its map icon was changed. 9.1.0 * The map became snowy. 9.2.0 * The map is no longer snowy. 10.0.0 - 10.3.0 * A bonus was added on top of the big tree. 10.3.0 * The lighting of the map was changed again (along with every other map). 11.0.0 * The map was removed from Multiplayer and its lighting was changed once again. 12.1.0 * The map was brought back to Multiplayer and was updated. The soundtrack was shortened, the staircase in the arch was added, the cave became smaller, butterfly effects and most of the vines were removed. 12.5.0 * The map's name besides its initials became lowercased ( ). 16.1.0 * The map's lighting was slightly modified. Trivia *For an unknown reason, Desert can't be seen here despite the fact that you can see the map in that one. * The map is based on an unused world in Minecraft called the Sky Dimension. Many geological features from the Sky Dimension are used in this map. *There is a glitch where the front of the cave's left entrance seems to have a patch of grass that looks very odd. *Players can easily get on top of the big tree by hopping on the side of the mountain. *The Female Survivor can be found sitting next to the waterfall. *Its multiplayer counterpart was removed in the 11.0.0 update. **However, in the 12.1.0 update, it returned into multiplayer. **This, D-Day, Mafia Cottage and Warehouse Assault also came back in the same update. Gallery Hidden Coin Sky Island.jpg|The hidden coin. HD-Frontend 2017-06-26 17-32-40-84.png|The Story Comic for Sky Islands. Sky Islands 1.jpg|The trees on one of the islands. Sky Islands 2.jpg|The most bottom island. Sky Islands 3.jpg|Female Survivor sitting on a rocky arc. Sky Islands 4.jpg|A couple of trees. Sky Islands 5.jpg|The platforms to the bottom island. Sky Islands 6.jpg|The rocky hill on one island. Sky Islands 7.jpg|The largest island. IMG 2007.PNG|The multiplayer icon for Sky Islands. IMG 0071.PNG|A tunnel, recently implemented into the map. IMG 0070.PNG|A bird-eye view of the tunnel. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Campaign Maps Category:Block World Category:Minigame Maps